


What a loyal bastard...

by PenguinGoneWild



Series: My Shorties [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Implied Relationships, Kraglin has feelings, M/M, Rehabilitation, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu going soft, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinGoneWild/pseuds/PenguinGoneWild
Summary: Yondu Udonta has survived the space flight after the Ego incident. But somehow Kraglin is acting funny and Yondu gets a second chance from Starkar.





	What a loyal bastard...

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello lads!  
> My second english ff - but a short one.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Most emotions are stuff to be supressed. Sentiment gets you no-where. People around you will get hurt if you show others your feelings. That is how the world is.

At least to Yondu it is. Born and raised as a Kree battle slave he had to stick to this world view or else he would have not made it so far. When Stakar picked him up he spat the fucker in his grumpy face and kicked after him. Unfortunately the guy just grinned at him, accepted his anger and took him under his wings.

Looking at his first mate now he doesn’t know what actually made him pick up Obfonteri at all. For a Xandarian the skinny idijit is quite good with his knives and he can use his razor sharp teeth rather efficiently in close combat. Over the years he made himself useful, picked up a lot of mechanical. If he remembers correctly he can speak at least three languages. That’s it. Recently Obfonteri is nothing but clumsy and – strange? Kinda overprotective and extremely hyperaware of everything. Could be because he nearly died after the Ego fiasco.

Back in the day Kraglin barly managed to wrench the 3rd Quadrant into Yondu and Quills direction. They managed to pull both in. Just in time. It took long for him to actually come back. Many circles of defrosting every single bit of his body and brain. They had to inject him with some woodo-hoodo fricking chemical and feed him disgusting mush. If Yondu has to eat this shit again in his life he’s gonna jump out of a airlock.

“Yo Blue, you mind sharing with your buddy?” Ah and there was that. The trash panda mentioned it earlier. Now that he is officially released out of the med bay he has to get himself a new dormitory. But there are no more rooms so he just scoffs. “Ain’t no point in arguing.” Now he has to cope with more overprotecting-super-annoying-Kraglin.  


____

Quill decided it is time for a short leave on Knowhere. But when they land Yondu cannot decide rather he wants to go out or not. He’s not feeling it: the joy of touching solid ground. So he stays on board. Going through some paper and old files. Now that Stakar lifted his exile he wants to build up a new crew. Getting back into official Ravager business ‘s pretty much paperwork.

After several hours he is so truly fucking done. His head hurts. That is also the time Kraglin decides to show up. With a strange looking but good smelling liquid in one hand and some fresh sweets in the other. “Pleas tell me they are meant for me.” Yondu grumbles. “Else you would kick ma ass. ‘Courz they are for you Cap’n!”

They sit there in silence for another while. Yondu chewing on his food and Kraglin browsing through the paperwork hast already done. “Semms good, Cap’n. I can finish the rest if ya want to.” He offers. Considering his Captain to be out of the med for three days he is willing to do the shitty work. Hell, you just pick someone up for this kinda job and that’s it.

“Why is it, you still calling me Cap’n? Ain’t no Crew around anymore to boss around.” Yondu receives a blank look from Kraglin. Almost as if the skinny guy thinks him to be dumb. “Ya were always ma Cap’n, Sir. Yer gonna be ma boss as long as yer breathing. No one else can change that. Not even you, Sir.” _What a shitty loyal bastard_ , Yondu thinks.


End file.
